


La razón por la cual Billy Batson suspendió literatura

by RainbowNixie



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Bisexual Billy Batson, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, freebat, gay freddy freeman, nuestros niños siendo felices
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowNixie/pseuds/RainbowNixie
Summary: Billy tiene que escribir una redacción sobre lo que significa el amor para él, y tal vez Freddy le pueda ayudar a aclararse en más de un sentido.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	La razón por la cual Billy Batson suspendió literatura

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto a las 6 am, espero que no haya muchos fallos jsjs <3

"No consigo escribir nada. No tengo inspiración." Billy lanzó su boli al otro extremo de la mesa, frustrado. 

"Pues algo tendrás que hacer, porque el trabajo es para mañana."

"Bueno, pues lo escribo a la hora de com-"

"Mañana, a primera hora." Interrumpió Freddy, mientras pasaba la página de su cómic

"Mierda." Musitó Billy.

"Sí. Mierda. Ahora ponte a escribir."

Eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche, y Billy aún no había terminado ni un párrafo de su redacción de literatura. No era que fuera malo en los estudios, en realidad era bastante bueno respecto a eso, pero ese trabajo llevaba semanas dando vueltas por su cabeza sin poder ser hecho. Era como si toda su inspiración se hubiera esfumado, y no supiera transmitir lo que pensaba al papel. Era frustrante. Demasiado. Cómo ya había dicho Freddy, aquel trabajo era para la mañana siguiente, y Billy se sentía incapaz de terminarlo para entonces. Bueno, no se sentía ni capaz de empezarlo, de todas formas.

Freddy, por otra parte, estaba tranquilamente leyendo en la esquina de la habitación. No era algo extraño verle despierto a esas horas, y Billy ya se había acostumbrado a su horario nocturno y a los ruidos a media noche entre semana. La diferencia era que ahora tenía a alguien con quien hablar, y no se le ocurría nada que decir. Quería apoyar a Billy, claro que quería. Quería poder ser útil de alguna forma, y ayudarle con su redacción. No obstante, esos momentos de la noche eran para Freddy. Eran para pensar en todo eso que se negaba a pensar de día, y para poder estar solo unos segundos, en una casa donde miraras donde mirases había alguien contigo. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberle arrebatado esa noche, Freddy sentía la necesidad de ayudar a Billy. No le gustaba verle así, y menos aún sabiendo que era capaz de mucho más de lo que creía.

"Oye ¿Te ayudo?" Preguntó Freddy, mientras se levantaba del suelo con ayuda de su muleta. "Tal vez no sepa mucho de literatura, pero soy la persona más original que podrías encontrarte."

"¿Original? Uno de tus nombres de superhéroe era 'Ciclón Rojo'." Dijo Billy, girando la silla del escritorio para poder ver a su amigo.

"Y sigue siendo uno de los mejores. Otra cosa es que tengas buen gusto, y como podemos ver." Freddy le miró de arriba a abajo mientras acercaba otra silla a la mesa. "No tienes en absoluto."

Billy entrecerró las cejas. "¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?"

Freddy se sentó al lado suyo, ojeando lo que había escrito Billy e ignorando su pregunta. "Bueno ¿De qué es el proyecto exactamente?"

"¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa?" Volvió a preguntar Billy.

"¿Es una redacción tipo 'expresa todos tus sentimientos' o se puede copiar y pegar de google?" Freddy seguía mirando por encima la especie de párrafo que ya estaba hecho. "Porque es casi la una, y mañana parecerás uno del reparto de The Walking Dead a este paso."

"¿De verdad crees que no tengo estilo?" Billy sonaba más ofendido de lo que debería, y Freddy le echó una mirada exasperado.

"Creo, Billy, que deberías concentrarte." 

Billy suspiró a la vez que se volvía a acercar a la mesa, justo al lado de su mejor amigo. Sus dos rodillas estaban casi rozándose, pero decidió no darle ninguna importancia. Al fin y al cabo, el escritorio era demasiado pequeño para los dos, y eso estaba previsto a pasar. 

Miró a Freddy, quien estaba aún intentando descifrar lo que parecían ser jeroglíficos para él, cuando en realidad solamente era la letra de Billy. En su defensa se podría decir que estaba demasiado cansado, pero el tener a Freddy tan cerca de él le había despertado por completo. 

"¿Billy?" 

"¿Sí? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?" Por fin salió de su trance al observar los rasgos de la cara de su mejor amigo, y de las ganas que tenía de pasar sus dedos por sus rizos delicada, y lentam-

"¿De qué va la puñetera redacción?"

"Amor." Respondió sin siquiera pensar.

"¿Qué?"

"Que va sobre lo que es el amor para ti. Ya sabes, familia, amigos..." Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir hablando. "Romántico. Ese es el que me falta. El romántico."

"Ah."

"Ajá."

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Unos segundos que tanto a Billy como a Freddy se les hicieron eternos. Billy no quería profundizar en la conversación que sabía que debían tener, y Freddy no tenía ni idea de cómo empezarla. Así que decidieron alejar las miradas, y concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera en ellos. Claro estaba, ninguno de los dos tenía claro porqué el otro estaba incómodo, pero agradecían el no tener que justificarlo. 

Freddy miró a un punto fijo en la ventana, no muy seguro de si lo que estaba viendo era una estrella, o una luz sin más. Y Billy se puso a jugar con el boli, moviéndolo de mano a mano y dándole golpecitos a la madera con él.

Por fin, uno de los dos consiguió reunir el valor para hablar. "No sé si puedo ayudarte con esto."

"¿Por qué?" Billy no sabía porqué lo preguntaba. No estaba seguro de si era por mera curiosidad, o porque algo dentro de él pedía a gritos estar más cerca de Freddy. Fuera cual fuese, la respuesta de Freddy le sorprendió más.

"Porque no creo que se pueda hacer una redacción sobre eso."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Billy se giró para mirarle, pero Freddy seguía cabizbajo.

"¡A qué no puedes explicar todo lo que es el amor en una simple redacción!" Susurrar gritando no era la mejor idea, y tuvieron suerte de que ninguno de sus hermanos se despertara por eso. Freddy decidió bajar la voz. "¿Qué se supone que tienes que decir? ¿Lo qué es? ¿Lo que te hace sentir? ¿Una definición en prosa poética súper abstracta que la gente pretende entender, cuando en realidad los que escriben esas cosas van probablemente colocados siempre?" 

Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Freddy no sabía realmente porqué se sentía tan ofendido hacia el describir lo que era el amor, pero siempre le habían molestado ese tipo de cosas. Antes de conocer a Billy era prácticamente invisible para todo el mundo, y eso le dio paso a poder tener tiempo solo, para pensar y reflexionar. Pero por mucho que pensara, y creara diálogos internos consigo mismo sobre dilemas existenciales, no todo era tan tranquilo como parecía. Freddy se había pasado su vida sintiendo cosas que no podía explicar, y la mitad de ese tiempo los adultos querían que lo hiciera. Entonces, cuando Billy apareció en su vida, todas esas emociones se volvieron incluso más confusas e inexplicables que antes. 

Así que sí, de alguna manera le molestaba ese tipo de actividades. Sin embargo, no tenía muy claro si lo que ocurría era que no era posible explicarlo, o que él no quería hacerlo.

Al menos no a psicólogos. No a profesores. No a adultos. No a desconocidos. No a otros que no fueran Billy.

La voz de su mejor amigo rompió el silencio esta vez. "Dolor."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Freddy, confuso a más no poder.

"Dolor. Lo que siento con el amor. Dolor." Billy era ahora quién se negaba a mirarle a los ojos.

"O has escuchado demasiado My Chemical Romance, o pasas mucho tiempo con Mary después de ver Titanic." Freddy intentó bromear. Pero fue eso. Un intento. Porque en el fondo los dos sabían que había algo más detrás de esa sonrisa, pero Freddy no quería aceptarlo, y Billy no quería verlo. "Sea como sea, eso ha sonado muy triste."

"No sé. Supongo que no tengo muy buenas experiencias con este tema, ¿Sabes?"

Oh, Freddy lo sabía perfectamente. El amor no había sido algo presente en su vida hasta conocer a los Vásquez. E incluso después de hacerlo, los recuerdos de su antigua familia seguían vigentes siempre que cerraba los ojos. Además, los únicos chicos que le habían gustado nunca habían ido más allá de eso. De gustarse. Siempre habían sido esos chicos de 'oh, es muy guapo', pero nunca los de 'creo que esto le gustaría' y pasarse horas y horas hablando sobre todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Y aunque no hubiera tenido malas experiencias con el romance (no del todo), nunca había sentido lo que se suponía que tenía que sentir. Lo que le decían que tenía que sentir. Esa confianza a ciegas, y esa conexión sin siquiera hablar...Nunca la había experimentado. Al menos no hasta que apareció Billy. Todo cambió con Billy. En más de un aspecto.

No obstante, no dolía. Nunca le había dolido. Nunca con Billy.

"Yo tampoco, supongo." Comenzó a hablar Freddy, antes de conectar su mirada con la de su amigo por unos segundos. "Pero no me gusta ver al amor así, tío. Se supone que es algo bonito y reconfortante, no algo de lo que quieras deshacerte porque te duele. Lo que duele no es amor, es la consecuencia de eso. Pero el amor en sí no es eso. ¿Lo pillas?"

"Bueno, don romance. Explicame entonces lo que es el amor, va." Los dos se rieron. A Billy le encantaba hacer reír a Freddy. Esa sonrisa le hacía...sentir. Eso. Llanamente. Sentir.

Freddy pareció pensarlo por un segundo, pero en cuanto vio ese brillo en los ojos de su mejor amigo, comenzó a hablar decidido. "Ser un equipo, creo. Sentir que la otra persona está contigo en todo momento, aún sin decirlo. Que te va a proteger no importa cuando, o donde. Sabes que estará ahí para ti en las buenas y en las malas. Cuando crees que has tocado fondo, y aparece una persona que te hace ver que hay más cosas por las que luchar. Que te defiende, aún siendo peligroso." Freddy soltó una pequeña carcajada, recordando ese momento que los dos recordaban perfectamente. O, que al menos, Freddy recordaba a la perfección. "Y es ese sentimiento de seguridad, supongo. El por fin tener algo por lo que luchar, y a alguien con quien compartirlo. El poder ser tú mismo, sin preocuparte de las consecuencias." Hizo una pequeña pausa para suspirar, siendo consciente de que Billy le estaba observando, y sin querer mirarle de nuevo. "El que te vean. El sentir que eres importante para alguien. A veces duele, pero eso no es el amor. Eso es lo que pasa después. Siempre están esos pequeños momentos, donde te sientes lo suficientemente importante como para querer a esa persona. Querer estar con ella. Sentirte...Seguro con él. Querer estar cerca de él siempre que puedes, y no querer apartarte de él porque de alguna forma lo necesitas. Necesitas más, y más, y más. Y nunca tienes suficiente. Pero también te sientes completo solo con ese brillo en sus ojos cuando le haces sonreír después de un día malo. O cuando consigues que te mire como si fueras lo más importante de la habitación. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Sí."

"¿Sí?"

"Mírame, Fred." Musitó Billy, intentando acercarse más a Freddy. "Quiero decirte algo."

No estaba muy seguro de en qué momento había ocurrido, pero en medio del discurso de Freddy, Billy se dio cuenta de algo. No podía seguir así. No quería que doliera. Nunca más. Estaba harto de ese dolor en el pecho cada vez que veía a Freddy sonreír, porque sabía que nunca podría besarle. Y estaba harto de preocuparse sobre si cogerle de la mano cuando veían una película se podría considerar raro. Y estaba, definitivamente, cansado de pensar en todo lo que le gustaría hacer con él, sin haber siquiera intentado dar el primer paso aún. 

Freddy cedió, segundos después, y levantó su cabeza. Billy tenía demasiadas cosas que decirle, pero ninguna forma en la que expresarse. Al menos, no verbalmente. 

Billy le cogió de la mano, la cual estaba temblando un poco por la situación, y entrelazó sus dedos. 

"Te adoro, Freddy. Me haces querer ser mejor persona, ¿Lo sabías? Desde que te conocí he querido ser mejor, por ti. Siempre por ti y-

"Ya sé hacia donde va esto."

"Ah, ¿Sí?" Dijo Billy confuso.

"Sí. Y me harías un favor si te ahorras el discurso y me besas ya. Porque llevo un año soñando con esto, y no pienso esperar un minuto más."

Así que Billy no vaciló ni por un instante, antes de juntar sus labios. No era ni por asomo el mejor beso del mundo, y ni siquiera sabían si lo estaban haciendo bien. Pero, de cualquier modo, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de sonreír. Y eso, aún dificultando un beso que ya de por sí era un desastre, se convirtió en el mejor sentimiento que habían conocido.

Cuando se separaron, lo primero que dijo Billy fue: "Te quiero, Freeman."

Y con la mente totalmente en blanco, y el corazón yendo lo más rápido posible, Freddy respondió: "Y yo, Bats. Desde hace más de lo que crees."

Los dos volvieron a sonreír, y Billy acercó la silla de Freddy hacia él para poder besarle de nuevo con más facilidad. Y, ahora, con un poco más de experiencia pero con el mismo aprecio.

"Deberías. Hacer. La. Redacción. ¡Para, Billy!" No pudo evitar reírse entre beso y beso, mientras se agarraba a la camiseta de quién esperaba que fuera ahora su novio.

"¿De verdad quieres parar ahora?" Preguntó Billy.

Freddy miró la mesa, con los papeles desordenados, y el reloj que les indicaba que eran casi las dos de la mañana. Sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en los labios de Billy. "¿Cuánto decías que contaba para la nota?"

"Pues un 70%."

"Bueno." Freddy estiró del cuello de la camiseta para acerarle a él. "Siempre puedes recuperar."

"Siempre me puedes ayudar a escribir otra redacción."

"Perfecto."

"Perfecto."

Y se volvieron a besar.


End file.
